


Boundaries

by FrivolousSuits



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Episode: s08e07 Sour Grapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousSuits/pseuds/FrivolousSuits
Summary: The night after she and Samantha go out to drink whiskey and spill secrets, Donna wakes up in an unfamiliar bedroom.





	Boundaries

When Donna wakes up to her second hangover in two days, she realizes that she’s not in her apartment this time. This place hasn’t got half the color; it extends minimalism nearly to the point of inhospitality, cold black and white with just a pop of beige, and for one terrifying moment she thinks she fell into bed with _Harvey_.

She sits upright, desperate for counterevidence, and she finds it quickly. There’s signs of life, albeit subtle, tucked all over in nooks and crannies. A potted fern on a bookcase. A painting with real people in it, not some bizarre abstraction. A throw with a bold geometric pattern on it, enlivening a dull white seat.

It’s thankfully not Harvey’s taste, and not Donna’s either.

She looks over at the open closet just off the bedroom and finds that the dress she wore yesterday is hanging neatly among a slew of other dresses and skirt suits– mostly black and white and cream with the occasional rose gold, almost her size but again not her style. Then she glances down at the white sheets and the lipstick stains, a few shades too vivid to be her own.

Well, that’s a sight she’s missed from theater camp.

She pulls herself out of bed to shower and read her email while making coffee in the kitchen– which is predictably done up in spotless white and stainless steel, but with Tiffany blue accents to soften the edges. She’s taking her first sip when the door opens, and in walks Samantha with a garment bag.

“I went and got you a change of clothes,” she announces without preamble, unzipping the bag to reveal a forest green dress, long-sleeved to balance the suggestive neckline. “Dark green’s a good color on you.”

What Samantha’s not saying, of course, is that she must have rooted through Donna’s purse while she slept, stolen her keys, obtained her address through questionable methods likely involving the misuse of office records, broken in without her consent and rooted through her closet to select this green. Donna gapes at her. “Do you know what boundaries are?”

“No, do you?”

“No, they’re silly little constructs.”

Samantha grins at her, laying the dress on the couch and picking up her own briefcase. “Have a good day at work, Miss Paulsen.”

“Go kill it, Miss Wheeler.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I know this is probably Donna's apartment because of the same coffee mug and all that. But I did at first glance think it could be Samantha's, so enjoy the AU!


End file.
